


Aequitas

by frumpandcardigans



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frumpandcardigans/pseuds/frumpandcardigans
Summary: Nasir attempts to reach something from a high shelf and Agron helps him out. Threats and hand-jobs ensue.





	Aequitas

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little ditty I wrote last year after finishing the Spartacus series and bawling my eyes out for four days straight. I read a ton of fic during that time and craved a story about Agron helping Nasir reach something from a high shelf, and Nasir reacting by being feisty. Self-beta'd because I don't know anyone who does that kind of thing anymore, but I hope it is enjoyable!

The armory in their current villa was simply not created with someone of Nasir's stature in mind. Although mostly empty, there still stood some valuable weapons atop the taller shelves, which Nasir hoped to present to Spartacus for use among their newest recruits. Unfortunately, Nasir was ill-equipped to reach these items and struggled accordingly. He cursed inwardly. Did every fucking Roman in the villa require the use of low shelving or were they just too lazy to reach above their heads?

Agron loved to hear the silent curses and groans Nasir let out as he struggled. The boy was too indignant to request assistance, regardless of how much joy he found in assisting others. "Allow me, little man," Agron said with a smirk. He closed the gap between Nasir's back and his own chest, cradling Nasir's body.

Nasir snatched the shield out of Agron's grip as Agron handed it down. "Do you recall my thoughts on that nickname?"

"Mm, I do." Agron wrapped his arms around Nasir's waist, relishing the hardened body beneath him. There was no way Agron could forget the threat made when Nasir first joined the group as a mere body slave with no battle experience. His eyes had been so fierce and his words so full of heat. During that time Agron thought what Nasir lacked in skill with sword and spear, he made up for with spunk and wit.

Nasir was ungiving in the way of affection, resisting Agron's touch even as Agron placed a breathy kiss at his nape. "And how would you like to find yourself without cock?" Nasir asked.

Agron barked out a laugh, eyes widening at the bite in Nasir's words. "I would ask the same of you! Cock serves only to pleasure ass." He thrust his hips forward to emphasize his point.

"I may live without it to be free of that name--" Nasir dropped the shield with a clank and turned in Agron's arms. Nazir’s gaze was piercing, blazing and glossy with determination, but the smirk curling his lips held something less sinister. When Agron attempted to slot their mouths together, Nasir pulled back. "As long as you still have fingers and mouth."

"Is that all you would have me for? To suck cock and finger ass until you fill my throat with seed?"

Nasir paused, breath hitching as Agron's hand traveled down his chest. His fingers stopped just above Nasir's subligaria. "If so," Agron murmured, lips pressed close to ear, "I am yours to use."

Using his height to duck out of Agron's grasp, Nasir flipped behind Agron and pressed against his back. "Maybe I would have your ass," Nasir said. His lips rested against Agron's spine, at the crook of his shoulder blade. His hands roamed the span of Agron's chest and stomach, teasing his ribs and the dip of his hips.

Agron grunted at the press of Nasir's chest and the aimless path of his fingertips. "I repeat my earlier sentiment," he supplied, low and throaty. "I stand a warrior in battle, yet a mere victim of cupid's bow in your presence. Would that I could give you all your heart desires."

 "You stand such in my eyes not even Cupid himself could have divined it," Nasir said, and his hands moved with more purpose, sneaking below Agron's subligaria to cup his hardness. What Agron didn't understand was that he'd already given Nasir everything his heart desired.

 Nasir's own desires were bound completely with that of his lover's. Nasir wanted nothing more than for Agron to feel the same pleasure he felt each time Agron wrapped him in those strong arms. He desired solely for Agron to understand what it meant to feel safe and comfortable, to once in his life forget what it was to be a warrior.  Just as Agron had helped ease the reality of Nasir's own past with each warm kiss and attentive fuck.

Agron's head fell back as Nasir clasped soft hand around hard cock and tugged as much as the garments allowed. "Gods be damned, you will be my undoing," Agron groaned into the air, as though he were pleading the Gods to spare his life.

Nasir made quick work of unhooking Agron's sheath and unwrapping the pesky subligaria. Occupying his lips with Agron's spine and shoulders, Nasir fondled Agron's balls with one hand and worked his cock with the other, languidly spreading pre-come down the length and squeezing at the base.

 Nasir had been with Agron enough to know just how the taller man liked to be handled. Although callous and hardened by years of battle in and out of the arena, Agron came hardest with whispered touches and hushed kisses. He liked to be fucked gentle and slow, with gasped curses and clutching fingers, whereas Nasir loved when Agron fucked him hard and fast, bodies rutting and hands grasping at each other like lifelines. They worked well together because they were complements: _because_ Nasir understood gentle, _because_ Agron understood rough. Against all odds, they balanced each other out to form a coherent and singular bond which could only be destroyed through neglect or death.

"Nasir," Agron sighed, reaching one hand back to tangle in Nasir's hair. He didn’t tug, but relished in the simple softness of Nasir’s thick locks.

Slick with pre-come, Nasir’s hands worked up and down Agron's cock until Agron writhed beneath Nasir's lips and thrust involuntarily into his palm. Agron filled the air with gasps and shudders, curses and praises, and the small room echoed back to him as it filled with their heat. He let go of Nasir's hair to slam his fist against the shelf in front of him, and his other hand followed Nasir's arm down, where he laced their fingers. The pleasure was so intense, Agron’s head fell forward to watch their hands glide across his cock but he was nearly blinded by sweat and heat. "Fuck, Nasir," Agron cried once more when the electric pull coiled in the pit of his gut shot through the rest of his body.

Agron’s hips shuddered, knees weakening against Nasir’s touch, and he was forced to let go of Nasir’s grip to brace himself.

The feeling spiraled through Agron. Warmth spread from the head of his cock through his belly and thighs, and up the back of his skull. The tips of Agron’s fingers, ears, and even his nose tingled with delight as Nasir’s hand worked in earnest. The slow, gentle pull of Nasir’s lips against Agron’s spine elicited a shocked cry of pleasure from him, and Agron came across Nasir's fist in three hot spurts.

Heaving, Agron turned to lean against the shelf. It was all he could do with the way his knees trembled. Hair askew and body flushed, he looked to Nasir with a grin, having forgotten all about the reason he was in this current predicament.

Nasir stepped forward to kiss the smile away. He looked content yet fervent. "And that is the feeling you'll miss if you call me 'little man' again,” Nasir said. He grabbed the discarded shield and left Agron naked against the shelves with his mouth agape.


End file.
